Lacrimosa Luna
by The Weirdo In The Corner
Summary: Crepuscule has been destroyed and everyone in there died. All the vampires. And Lark. Centuries later, Allen begin to question the same thing Lark did. Who was he? The person he had not met. But was. And is a lie. What truths will be discovered? Now that vampire hunters has taken their place. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Prayer of Destruction

**A/N: Heeello~! Nice to see you again! I hope you doesn't hate me ALL too much now, since I still havn't finished my other stories. But! I just HAD to write this! I've had this on my mind in AGES and HAD to try to write it down!**

**IMPORTANT INFORMATION! (Or not): This is (kind of); a crossover between D. Gray-man and Crepuscule. Just so you know, the school in this story is not the one from Crepuscule!**

**Disclaimer: Do not own**

**Enjoy~!**

Chapter 1: Prayer of Destruction

**LARK POW:**

_It's been barely 5 minutes since I met him. Allen Walker, that is. He's so strange, I really don't get him. I wander what he is anyway... Is he a vampire? Or a human? But Navarus said that he was neither... What's that supposed to mean? What else could he be? I have a bad felling about this..._

"Hey, Lark!" _I turn around to see Setz running my way. What could he want? He said he wasn't my friend anymore, so why does he still bother talking to me? I don't understand..._

_Suddenly the ground rumbled under my feet and it became impossible to stand._

'What...?' _I thought with a tiny bit of panic._The sky glowed an eery red as the ground quivered again.

"What's going on?!" _I yelled at Setz, who was slowly making his way towards me. So even vampires had a hard time standing, huh._

"I shold be the one to ask _you _that!" Yelled Setz angrily at me. He grabbed my collar and lifted me up to meet his gaze and yelled in my face.

"What did you do?!" _What did I do? What would I do? I'm a human. How the hell would I know what's going on anyway?! Then a not-so-but-still-a-little unfamiliar voice began to say._

_**"Oh, thou tainted world, abomination of God..."**_

"Who's there?!" _Setz commanded angrily, with a tint of nervousness, and, was that... panic? I don't really care thought. He's not my friend anymore._

_**"Thou shall pay for your sins,..."**_ And then it hit me. That voice. It belonged to someone I had just recently talked to.

_**",RED ONES, atone for your sins..."**_

"Allen...?" I asked hesitantly, kinda afraid of the answer...?

_**"Fools that chose the wrong path,..."**_ I don't understand myself either. It's so much I don't understand. But many of my questions have been answered.

_**",atone for your sins..."**_ Maybe I know it all along...

_**"May you find the true salvation,..."**_

"Who's Allen?" Setz asked with a fiery gaze, red eyes set dead on me as he demanded an answer.

_**",the peace..."**_

"I don't know." I answered him truthfully, when I realised, that really didn't. I never met someone named Allen. Allen Walker. So who was he to me?

_**"Amen."**_ And that's when everything whent black and returned to nothing.

**A/N: Sooooo, what do you think? Interesting? Boring? Personally, I've been _dying_ to write this, but that doesn't mean that I've given up on my other stories! Well, not all of them... I try to update whenever my brain doesn't have writers block and I actually have an idea as to what I'm going to write, which is, not so often. But anyway. (I KNOW it's short, I'm too LAZY to write anymore! Besides, it seemed like a good place to stop at, just to annoy you, you know ^v^)**

**Until next time.**

**Please review~!**

**~The Weirdo In The Corner~**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- The First Painting and Amnesia

**A/N: Heellooo~! I'm sorry, I couldn't update this yesterday, I was too tired. Sorry... well, it's done now,. So I hope you enjoy it~!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**Enjoy~!**

Chpater 2: The First Painting and Amnesia

**ALLEN POW:**

Today I woke up with a really strange feeling, I wonder why? It's wasn't necessarily bad or good, just a feeling.

Strange.

I feel as if I should remember something, what was it? I can't focus, I'm way too exhausted. Not like being looked up in a dungeon does any good for the health.

'Well, I guess it could be worse, I'm a parasitic type after all...'

...The dream! That's it! It has something to do with that memory, but what? What was I dreaming about? I can't remember... So annoying...

Suddenly, I saw a red light in the corner of my eye. 'What was that?' I thought to myself. Then, out of nowhere, the light suddenly perked up and engulfed me in imaginary flames.

'What's going on?!'

I could hear the guards voices outside the door, yelling. But it became quieter and quieter by every moment that passed.

Then it dissapeared compleatly, and everything went black.

**Again.**

...'What?'

**TIMESKIP**

**(Kinda)**

**(Still Allens POW)**

I slowly opened my eyes as my conciusness was brought back, bit by bit. I groaned, what had happened? I was in my cell... then there was a light... then... then...

'Shit, I have no idea what happened, do I?' It was more of a statement then a question, really. But it wasn't like it mattered at the moment. I had to figure out what happened.

So I slowly opened my eyes, still a bit groggy for reasons unknown. I slowly sat up and waited for my head to stop spinning, and looked around.

I was in a...

'Wait, where the hell am I?!' Because frankly, I had no idea. Even after I had looked around. I could tell that I was in some kind of house or something similar, and that I was in a big hallway with a lot of paintings on the walls. But I didn't recognize it, not at all. Just where was I?

I stood up, a bit wobbly at first, but straight later, and took a deep breath. Ok, I had to calm down and figure out just where I was. And I couldn't do that if I panicked. Ok, take a deep breath... Inhale... Exhale... Inhale... Exhale...

Ahh... that's better... So relaxed.

'NO! I can't be _too _relaxed!'

I looked behind me, the most reasonable direction for me to come from.

Apparently not.

Because behind me was a. Frigging. Wall.

And a painting, but that didn't matter...

Wait! A painting?!

I hurredly turned around again, and there, right in front of me, was a painting.

That shouldn't have been a problem if it wasn't for one _tiny_ little fact.

Ok, not so tiny.

_I_ was in the picture. How was that possible? I hadn't posed for it. And i didn't know anyone back in the Order that could paint! So how?! Arg!

I took a closer look on it, in case I had just seen it wrong.

But _noo_. Of course not. Because just there, in front of me, was a picture.

And the people in it was he and...

He and?

Who were they again?

He couldn't remember.

**A/N: So what do you think? An interesting turn.**

**Personally, I don't think so. I'm bored of myself. But I'm still satisfied with it, and i hope you enjoy it!**

**Until next chapter: Bye~!**

**Please review!**

**~The Weirdo In The Corner~**


End file.
